


Cast Aside

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker forgets someone - or rather, something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Fredbassett.

They'd been through so much together that she thought what they had would last forever. She'd saved his life so many times and he'd taken good care of her, spending hours after work just making sure she was perfect, ensuring that every moving part slid freely and that she was well oiled. 

She even thought that he might break regulations when he retired and take her with him. She thought she might like being hung over his mantelpiece or taking pride of place in his display cabinet. 

But... that new man had brought his own weapons in – flimsy things that wouldn't stand a chance in a real fight and where were the bullets? But she soon discovered, to her horror, that she'd been cast aside, left to moulder in the dark of the armoury. Even though she'd been left behind, she couldn't help fretting about her soldier, was that upstart so-called weapon looking after him properly? Would it take a hit meant for him or would it crumble and let it pass? 

She remembered being used to parry the claws of some creature, saving her soldier and gaining a disfiguring scratch on her barrel. She remembered him spending hours working on that mark until no one would ever know it had been there... but now, she had been discarded, would he have left her scarred? She was forgotten, the good times they'd shared together only a distant memory... he hadn't even been down to clean her, yet alone spent hours firing her on the range. 

She sighed as she lay there in the dark, was this her life now? To be shoved in the racks and forgotten, never to see action again until she rusted solid? Never to feel his hands on her as he caressed her trigger and she eagerly answered his every command?

She heard the armoury door open but didn't pay any attention; no doubt it would be a soldier for one of those new weapons. She almost started when she felt his familiar hands on her, caressing her stock as he pulled her free of her purgatory, his beloved voice telling her that those new weapons were nowhere near as good as she was and that he'd never leave her behind again. 

She was happy to be at his side once more, even though she had to share him with that upstart not-really-a-gun. She knew that she was there to protect him when needed and that was all she had ever wanted.


End file.
